Come Back Here
by truthlieslovestars
Summary: Xion's been caught trying to escape again, and this time Vanitas decides to punish her in the strangest of ways. Heavy lemon, don't wanna read, don't read. ONESHOT.


_**A/N: So I lied about my hiatus. So what?**_

* * *

Running as fast as she could, Xion ran the hell away from that castle and it's dark inhabitants.

Feeling someone, or something creeping up on her, she turned around to find several blue creatures darting after her.

And so, she summoned her keyblade, but it was futile. There were just too many of them. She did a good job fending off the first few, but were unable to kill the rest.

A dark figure approached her, slowly walking towards her.

_Vanitas._

The creatures held her down, and Vanitas's mask unslid, and Sora's dark counterpart was revealed.

He held her chin and said, "Why'd you leave? You hurt my feelings."

He smirked as he caressed her ear with his tongue, making her inexplicably groan out.

"I was nothing but a prisoner. You locked me up there." responded Xion.

Vanitas snapped and the Unversed who were keeping her immobilized, returned to their master's body.

"Now, now. What if I…treat you better?" he said seductively, pressing her against a nearby tree.

Xion felt her core heat up.

Vanitas began to kiss her, making Xion moan as Vanitas moved his hands onto her thigh, and moving upwards quickly.

"If you don't stop, I'll…" mumbled Xion, stretching her neck to give the enigma a better angle at her neck.

"You'll what?" said Vanitas, rubbing her sacred area, making her close her eyes and moan out.

"Come on. Let's go." said Vanitas, snapping his fingers as a golden, but evil carriage appeared near them.

Xion complied, walking into it.

She climbed onto Vanitas, and began to kiss him, while Vanitas smirked and said, "Well what's this change of attitude?"

Xion ignored him, and continued treatment upon his lips.

"Since you left, we'll have to _punish_ little Xion, won't we?" said Vanitas, boring into her blue eyes with his own golden ones, while rubbing a bit harder down there.

Xion moaned, hugging Vanitas, while he placed a hand on her head, and closed his eyes.

He still didn't know why he took in this girl anyway. She was dangerous, since she had a keyblade, and she fought back, but Vanitas still wanted her back, even chasing after her himself.

"We're here." said Vanitas, opening his eyes. He looked at his castle, and saw Xion, actually napping on his chest.

The carriage disappeared, and Vanitas carried Xion back to the castle, bridal style. Xion stirred once they entered Vanitas's bedroom.

Filled with a bookcase, and a large bed, and a large window too, Xion asked, "Are we gonna do it here?"

Vanitas replied, "Where do you think?"

He lied down on his bed, looking out his window.

He still couldn't believe that Sora and Ven actually let him live on another world.

"Something bothering you?" asked Xion, sitting down on the bed, placing a hand on his chest.

"Yeah. But it's irrelevant." said Vanitas, wanting to move away.

He sat up, and kissed Xion gently.

"_He must be really worried about something if he's still kissing me like this even after I ran off." _thought Xion, letting Vanitas take over her mouth.

But Xion soon forgot about it, as Vanitas began to strip her of all of her clothing, save for her bra and panties. Completely exposed to Vantias, he smirked as he began to suck on her neck, leaving red marks behind.

Soon growing tired of sucking on her sweet skin, he bit into her skin, and a gasp was heard, something that fueled Vanitas.

Her blood was like wine, and he would never get enough of it. He sucked away the wound, and soon, the bitten area was nothing longer than a red mark covered in salvia.

He blew on it, and the cooling skin made Xion more aroused, as he began to work his way down.

Vanitas ripped off her bra easily and began to massage a breast,

"I swear, you've got to eat more to support these wonderful curves." said Vantias, licking a breast.

She moaned in response, grabbing the bed sheets as he began to suck and bite on them. They became red and tender, and they fit in Vanitas's palms perfectly.

He massaged them gently, and became more interested in her mouth again. While kissing her, Xion unzipped his cloak, and revealed bare skin. He groaned as she ran her cool, petite hands over his chest.

Xion smiled, and Vanitas lifted her onto the mass of pillows. The pillows were soft, light, and cool from the air conditioning in the castle, as opposed to the beginning to sweat bodies that were intensely doing French kissing.

Well, at least Vanitas was. He had shoved his tongue down her throat, and Xion, by the time she was released, was coughing and sputtering after.

Xion, tired of being under, flipped over him, and felt his bare chest.

Not having much experience with his body, as usually he was on top, she was awkward, and didn't do much. She stuck her tongue in his naval, and Vanitas groaned.

Xion was red, and Vanitas licked her nose, and began to lick her ear as she made love marks all over his skin.

Vanitas, too aroused and tight, couldn't hold it in any longer. He flipped spots again, and began to take off her panties.

But before he did that, he felt it with his fingers. He was going for moist, but it was completely soaked. He ripped them off, and shoved a finger in.

She moaned, grabbing the bed sheets again. Vanitas grabbed a pillow, took off the pillowcase, and took out his wet finger, and shoved in a part of the pillow case.

Xion groaned as the cloth made it's way inside her, and as Vanitas shoved the cloth deeper into her. Finally, she orgasmed as Vanitas shoved it nearly all the way in, but enough to pull out.

When he did pull it out, he held it above his mouth, and squeezed the towel, and a lot of cum came out, and dripped into Vanitas's mouth.

"Take me." panted Xion, hot and tight for him.

"Not yet. We haven't even gotten to your punishment." said Vanitas, throwing the pillowcase someplace in the room.

"Bend over the bed." said Vanitas roughly, and Xion did so. He slapped her butt, and Xion groaned in pain and pleasure, the vibration from the slap reaching her core.

He did it again and again until Xion's skin was rosy red. Panting and sweating, Xion stood up, and kissed him softly, while pulling down his boxers.

Bending down to pump it, Vanitas picked her up onto the bed. "Not today. I'm inpatient." Xion simply smiled, and "accidentally" rubbed her clit, moaning.

Vanitas's eye twitched, not wanting to waste that, but he promised, another day. He pinned her down, parted her lips slightly, and shoved in.

They both moaned as his cock began to sink into the pink flesh. It had been a smooth entrance into nirvana. Xion was tearing in pain, and Vanitas kissed the tears away.

This wasn't her first time with Vanitas, but it had still hurt. Vanitas felt only a flicker of pity, not being able to feel much at all.

"Mmmm. Okay. Go." whispered Xion, rubbing up and down. Vanitas began at a slow pace, and Xion was hugging his sweaty back, and hanging on like there was no tomorrow.

Once Xion moaned, and dug her nails into Vanitas's back, he took that as a valid, "Harder!" or "Faster!"

He slammed into her harder, but at the same pace, just to be careful. She closed her eyes, and moaned, "Faster Vanitas!"

And so he went at a faster pace, sweat dripping from his head, while Xion was grabbing his butt, shoving downwards at her.

She sometimes met with him, her hips occasionally bucking upwards, which made Vanitas rock her harder.

A rope began to tangle itself around and around in Xion's stomach, and soon she clutched the bed sheets, sweating and shrieking, "VANITASSSSSSSSS!"

They both orgasmed at that point, and exhausted, both clumped together onto the bed, hugging.

"You forgive me?" asked Xion, snuggling closer to Vanitas.

"Just don't do it again. I don't have any one else." said Vanitas, looking at her perfect features.

Xion looked at him to see if he was joking, but he was sincere. He wrapped her into the blankets into a more comfortable spot for both of them.

"Just because I don't show that I don't love you, doesn't mean that I don't." said Vanitas, cupping her face with one hand.

Xion, smiling, snuggled into his neck and said, "I know."

* * *

_**A/N: I had an idea. And this was it.**_


End file.
